personaldnd_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Charcharion
Deep below the rolling waves resides an ancient race of powerful predators. Though they call themselves the charcharion, the land-locked races of the world know them better as the sharkfolk. Content to leave the political happenings of the topside world to others, they rove the seas ever in search of prey. Apex Predators Sharkfolk are fearsome ocean-dwellers and near-perfect hunters. The mighty fin that sprouts from between their shoulders carves through the water as their powerful tail catapults them toward their prey. Each has a massive mouth filled with multiple rows of jagged teeth, able to take a chunk out of anything, or anyone, foolish enough to get in the way. Their skin is also extremely tough, composed of small, rough scales that allow them to cut through the water more easily. Sharkfolk vary in appearance as much as their primal cousins do; some having the stripes and wide mouths of a tiger shark, others with the strange snouts of hammerheads, and others still bearing the powerful jaws of a great white. Despite coming in this wide range of shapes, sizes, and colors, all share a fierce predatory instinct and thrill for the hunt. Raiders and Adventurers The one unifying characteristic that all sharkfolk share is the innate, animalistic thrill of chasing prey. Many seek to indulge in this thrill by taking up the life of raiders or pirates. But prey need not be food or material gain; others seek inner solitude and long for a closer relationship to the ocean and nature as a whole, ever to wander the vast seas in quests of self discovery. A few rare individuals take to the land, living in the settlements of friendly races, where their innate abilities can be used for profit. Even these sharkfolk, however, yearn for the sea, a feeling comparable to homesickness. Sharkfolk rarely remain in large groups of their own kind. Few have familial connections with their kin, as parents do not stick around after their young are born. This matters little, as sharkfolk pups emerge fully developed and ready to fend for themselves. This practice of solitude has, in many ways, led to the decline of their kind, as young are left to their own devices and adults rarely come together to mate. Despite the lack of an organized society, sharkfolk do sometimes come together in small hunting groups called shoals. These shoals are often short-lived, giving the members enough time to complete some goal unobtainable by a single individual. Though rare, a sharkfolk may remain with its companions for extended periods, often due to the benefits that numbers can provide. Sharkfolk are known to form strong relationships with others they respect, often gained by a showing of equal strength, skill, or wit. Indeed, once one has earned the respect and trust of a sharkfolk, they never need fear becoming the next meal to pass into their wicked maws. A Misunderstood People Many have come to fear the charcharion, leading to a deeply ingrained prejudice against their kind among most civilized peoples. In their view, the "sharkmen" are nothing but a race of pirates. Although it is true that this lifestyle suits many of their kind, the notion that all sharkfolk indulge in the life of thievery and slaughter is inaccurate and misplaced. Regardless, the stigma remains, much to the detriment of innocent sharkfolk trying to live a life of peace. "Shark hunts" are not uncommon near the coast, where bands of angry townsfolk drive out individual sharkfolk from their towns, fearing "the mindless fin-folk's thirst for blood." To walk among the land as a charcharion is to carry a heavy burden, and to shoulder a tainted name. Sharkfolk Names Given the lack of family ties, sharkfolk do not hold any type of surname. Names are chosen by the individual, usually after a significant period of time surviving by themselves and the soul-searching that goes along with it. A name could be in the sharkfolk's native Aquan, the individual particularly proud of their charcharion heritage. Others who find themselves working closely with other races might choose a name in Common. Whatever is choosen, a name usually has special meaning to the sharkfolk in question, speaking to their outlook on life, preferred hunting strategy, or perhaps to strike fear in their enemies. Aquan Names. Ahti, Agwe, Boann, Daucina, Hoyau, Imoogi, Kua, Kane'apua, Keali'ikau, Kokala, Lir, Lotan, Marduk, Mazu, Nommos, Rongomai, Sequana, Vedenemo Common Names. Anchor, Bilge, Breach, Brutus, Chum, Frenzy, Gill, Goliath, Hammer, Hook, Jaws, Jetsam, Kraken, Mako, Ripper, Scar, Sinker, Slash, Spike, Thresh, White Racial Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution Score increases by 2. Age. Like sharks, Charcharions can lead extremely long lives and have been recorded having lived for up to 300 years old, and mature around the age of 20. Alignment. Sharkfolk lean towards chaotic alignments, owing to their kill-or-be-killed upbringing and natural desire for fast-paced adventure. Size. Charcharions are slightly taller and bulkier than sapiens, with more dense musculature and weigh well over 300 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet due to not being adapted to land, but you having a swim speed of 35 feet. Amphibious. You can breathe air and water. Bite. Your jaws are a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, instead of the normal bludgeoning damage for an unarmed strike. Bloodied Fury. If you make an attack against a target without their full hit points, you can unleash a fury from the scent of their blood and you can add an additional 1d10 to any melee attack’s damage. This can be done once per Long Rest. Waterborne. While in water you gain advantage on melee attacks. Natural Predator. If a creature or target attacks you, you can use a reaction and attack back with your bite for a number of times equal to your proficiency modifier per short rest. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Aquan.